Location-tagged photography has a wide variety of uses in indoor spaces. For example, a realtor may wish create a virtual tour of a house by capturing a series of 360-degree photographs of the rooms in a house and tagging each photograph with its position within the house. Similarly, a general contractor may wish monitor progress on a construction site by capturing and adding location tags to 360-degree photographs of the construction site.
Conventionally, when a user captures multiple pictures of an indoor space, the user must manually annotate each image with its location within the space. Requiring the user to manually add location tags to each image can be inefficient and time-consuming.